


Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

by baisley



Series: Dagcup-verse [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valka is best mom, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisley/pseuds/baisley
Summary: The floor is theirs. Hand in hand, hearts as one; the music plays and they are in paradise.Prompt: I don't know if you're still taking prompts for your dagcup fic, but maybe some dancing dagcup? The sweet romantic kind. Thanks for considering.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Dagcup-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607173
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank anon from Tumblr for the prompt! Hope this was sweet enough to give you cavities! (in a good way)
> 
> Once again, with feeling.... No Beta!

The night was coming to an end. The celebration had died down and their guests had trickled slowly, offering their final congratulations with eyes heavy with sleep, but still shining with happiness and sincerity, before they left home for the night. Only their close friends and family remained now.

Most had taken seat around the table near the bar, chatting jovially, telling tales and reminiscing over wine and ale. His new mother-in-law had pulled him to the dance floor, insisting that she wanted a mother-son dance with her new son-in-law. He had been stunned and tears had prickled in his eyes at her thoughtful gesture. He had smiled and eagerly looped Valka’s arm through his.

They swayed to a slow song, he wasn’t familiar with it, but it put a nostalgic smile on Valka’s face. His mother-in-law towered over him, he barely reached her shoulder, but it was comforting. Her motherly presence had almost made him cry again, making him think of his own mother.

“I know it’s not the same, but I just thought it was fair that both my boys get their mother-son dance,” she smiled.

Okay, that did it.

“Thank you. I- uh- I-..” he sniffed and tried to quickly wipe his eyes. “Oh darn. I just can’t keep the waterworks in on my big day, huh? God, please don’t tell me they got a picture of me crying at the altar.”

Valka’s lips pursed and she patted his shoulder. “Alright, then, I won’t.”

He groaned. “Oh no, Hiccup’s definitely going to put that in the wedding album.”

She couldn’t hold her laughter in then, it was contagious and had him giggling too. They settled down after a moment and continued their swaying dance.

“Oh, my boy, I’m so happy to know you’ll bring so much joy in my son’s life,” she said softly, laying a hand on his cheek.

Dagur smiled, looking bashfully at his shiny black shoes. “Well, it’s a small thing compared to how much he’s given me.”

His mother-in-law gave him a look. “Och, don’t sell yourself short now, lad. You’ve done many a good thing for Hiccup… speaking of, look who can’t take his eyes off of you.”

She spun them smoothly around, so he had a view of the table where the group sat. Hiccup was smiling at them, at _him_. His smile brightened and he perked up when he caught Dagur’s eyes. In the corner of his eyes, Valka smiled knowingly and hummed.

“You two are just sweet.”

Dagur’s cheeks flushed red.

“When Stoick and I had our first dance, he was so nervous he nearly tripped over his own feet,” Valka chuckled, a fond smile touching her lips. “Didn’t help that my father was watching, and he hadn’t quite gotten over his dislike of him.”

He snickered, imagining the hulk of a man that his father-in-law was tripping over his own feet. Fingers tapped his shoulder, and he already knew who it was without having to see Valka’s smile. Dagur turned around, his smile was wide as he found his husband standing before him.

“Hey mom, mind if I steal my husband for a bit?”

Husband. _His_ _Husband_

God, there would never not be butterflies in his stomach when Hiccup called him that.

“Hmm, I don’t know. We were having quite the time. I think I’ve entranced him with my dancing skills, he can’t let go of me,” she mock-whispered conspiratorially as she patted the hand on her waist.

Dagur laughed when Hiccup rolled his eyes, but an amused smile touched his lips.

“Would it help if I told you dad’s on his third tankard?”

Valka dropped her playful look and snapped her eyes to her husband, who was completely flushed in the face and was roaring with laughter at something Gobber said.

“Oh, that man! I told him not to drink too much, he’s a lightweight for heaven’s sake!” Valka huffed, then patted Dagur’s cheek with a smile. “I suppose I’ll leave you to your groom.”

“Sadly.” Dagur playfully grinned.

“Hey!”

His mother-in-law laughed as she pulled away from him to join the others at the table, no doubt to give Stoick a tongue-lashing.

Hiccup’s figure slid in front of him, all suit and tie and crooked smile, Dagur couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat. One hand entwined with his and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close until their torsos were flushed. Really, he could just stay like that forever, pointing a love-struck gaze to his new husband, who returned it with a warm gaze in return.

They began to sway to the music.

Hiccup led them softly and smoothly across the dancefloor, slow and tender. Dagur felt like he was floating on a cloud.

“So, what were you two talking about?”

Dagur took a moment, then seemed to realize that Hiccup was talking to him. “Humm…Huh? I- What? Sorry, what did you say? I was uhhh- admiring,” Dagur stumbled, his face flushed to the tips of his ears.

His husband laughed and pressed his face to his hair.

“You’re sweet.”

“Your mom said that too,” Dagur said, puffing his chest.

“That all you two were talking about?” Hiccup brought them back to the topic with practised ease. He led them to a soft turn.

“Well, that and how we make each other happy.”

“ _Very_.” Hiccup smiled at him, and he blushed again. “I’m probably the happiest man alive tonight.”

Dagur grinned. “Yeah? I think I’m a rival competitor for that title.”

His husband chuckled and twirled them around. “Lucky for me it’s a spot fit for two people.”

He was walking on air. The butterflies came back with vigour.

“I love you.” His whole heart was in those words.

His husband smiled sweetly. “I love you, too.” Dagur felt warm as his heart was given in return. He’d move mountains for this man. If he wanted to touch the sky, he’d find a way to grow wings and take him there.

Hiccup was blushing. He was thinking out loud again. “Don’t be silly. I don’t need you to do any of that. Right now, I just want to dance with you.”

Dagur sighed. If it sounded very corny and overly love-struck, Hiccup didn’t seem to care. All he did was kiss his temple and Dagur was weak in the knees again. He rested his head on his shoulder and snaked his arms around him, palms flat on his husband’s fine cotton suit covered back.

He breathed in his husband’s smell. New suit cloth and cologne, but underneath that, he breathed in the scent of leather, sheets of paper, warm evenings with wine, lazy mornings under bedsheets, days and days of happiness and a life full of love.

Hiccup held him tightly, cheek on the top of his head.

They swayed in the middle of the dance floor.

In the future, they’d look back and say they had danced the night away. They’d smile with lines of age crinkling in the corner of their eyes, lines of laughter and joy that would come with those smiles. One would look at them and see what a lifetime of love looks like. They would smile and think, _‘I want something like that_.’

But those are things for a later date.

They live in the present.

Right now, they are husbands entwined like strings, swaying to a crooning song without a care in the world.

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments turn me into a happy, squealing mess. I love hearing from you and thanks for your nice words and kudos!


End file.
